In map application, determination of Arear of Interest (AOI) boundary is of great significance for compilation of a map, a user's experience in querying a map and statistics of the user's access to the AOI. At present, a map compiling authority mainly determines the AOI boundary in a manual surveying and mapping manner. However, this manner has the following drawbacks: (1) costs are very high; with regards to manpower, many professionals having expertise in map information are needed to consume time and make efforts to mark; with regards to capital, a lot of funds needs to be spent to mark samples; (2) an automatic detection algorithm is not provided; once AOI changes, update situations of the boundary need to be manually checked again, thereby causing a new round of consumption of costs; (3) it is very difficult and less-accurate to manually collect and mark AOIs in city suburbs or remote villages which are relatively sparsely-populated.